Why You Leave The Window Open
by hellsespada1
Summary: Not every creature that lurks in the night thirsts for blood. There are those that seek a far different sustenance.


**A/N: Wow that took awhile. Darn college giving me a social life. Anyway, I can't draw so I have here written an h-doujin in essence. It contains all the same sort of ridiculousness, but sadly has no pictures.**

**Warnings: Futa**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MGLN and sadly haven't watched it in awhile.**

* * *

_You know those annoying little things your mother would always tell you whenever she didn't want you to question her? Things like, don't bite your nails or they won't grow properly. Don't make weird faces or they'll freeze that way. Eat all your vegetables so you'll grow up big and strong. Don't leave the window open or a succubus will sneak in at night. What? You've never heard that one? I don't blame you._

_Succubi aren't real. None of those demons and ghosts are, right? And so what if they are, I always thought to myself. I'm a girl. A succubus isn't going to come after me even if they do exist. They only go after boys so it really wouldn't matter if I left the window open. That's what I thought anyway, but as it turns out, they're really not too picky in the end. So long as they get pleasure, they'll settle for just about anyone._

_If you haven't guessed it yet, I found out the hard way. Let me see if I can remember just how it happened. How I became a succubus' prey._

_I really can't remember how long ago it was though. Maybe last month, maybe last year. It's just all... fuzzy. I think they have a way of messing with your head. Anyway, it started like any other night. I had the window open because it had been a hot day in the summer and I was just getting ready for bed..._

_0000000000_

The girl stood looking into the bathroom mirror with a long, golden lock of hair in hand, pulling a brush through it gently. Sleep had already begun to play at the edge of her vision as she stared drowsily into the reflection of her own bright ruby eyes. Setting the brush down, she raked her fingers through the golden lengths a few times before humming contentedly. Lazily she put away the brush and adjusted her pajamas in the mirror, pulling at the straps where they had slipped from her shoulders and tugging the black fabric of her tank top down over her matching shorts.

With a flip of the switch, she put out the lights and padded back into her bedroom, her feet sinking slightly into the soft carpet. The blond rose up onto her tiptoes, stretched and yawned loudly. The cool night air that had filled her room felt good as she switched off her bedroom light as well and slipped under the folds of her sheets.

She drifted off into a deep sleep, dreaming pleasantly, and any fear that something might visit in the night was no more present than her consciousness.

But it wasn't long after she succumbed to fatigue that a figure made its way up to her window, rather content with itself.

"Yes!" It cheered. "A victim already and this is only the third house I've checked. This'll be a piece of cake!"

It floated its way in through the window, beams of moonlight illuminating it here and there as it flew. The rays revealed exposed patches of flesh, (almost glistening they were so smooth), dark flowing shades of brown, and a thin shadow that twisted and furled. The figure alighted softly on the ground just inches from the end of the sleeping girl's bed. Now, bathed in moonlight where it stood, its form was revealed... or rather, hers.

She had a sinewy cape with flowing folds wrapped tightly around herself that she cast off almost immediately. It opened unusually. Of its own accord it split down both the front and back from the bottom up, slowly pulling itself from her form. It came apart at last and began to change shape. From behind, her cloak shot up towards the middle of her shoulder blades and in the front the two halves rose upwards from the bottom corners. The hems stretched outwards as they rose above her head, hardening now into bones as her cloak returned to its natural state. A fairly large pair of bat-like wings were now spread out to either side and with muscles and ridges fully reformed, she flexed them once to stretch them out. The muscled ridges were black as were the membranes of the wings, though they appeared a bit lighter from the thinness of the skin. She folded them at her back and this girl who had drifted in through the window stood with one hand on her out-thrust hip, taking in the room around her.

She was quite a sight, standing there like that, or would have been if the other girl were awake. There was no sign that she was bothered by the chill of the night air even though she wore almost no clothing. Minimalist would be a word that comes to mind upon seeing her attire, that and shameless. The brunette demoness wore only a scanty bit of lingerie and a pair of white thigh highs without shoes. Her bra and panties were just noticeably too small, accenting her curves perfectly. They were a soft pink with frilled edges and little red bows. The bra was just able to contain her reasonable chest, straining a bit from the effort, and her panties dug into the flesh of her ass ever so slightly. They only covered what they needed to, the back not coming high enough to hide all of her ass, and just above the hem in the back, a tail sprouted forth from her skin. It seemed to have a mind of its own as it swayed from side to side, the black length ending in a heart-shaped tip that would poke and prod at the girl and other things within its reach. Matching the appendage was a pair of little black horns that sprouted from her head on either side just a ways up from her forehead and curling back slightly.

She looked every bit like the demon she was as she stood there eyeing her prey with tail swishing to and fro and tongue running across her cherry painted lips. Without a moment's hesitation, she leaped forward and worked a little magic to worm her way effortlessly under the edge of the covers. She crawled up the length of the blonde's legs until her head was level with the sleeping girl's waist.

"Shoot!" The demoness muttered to herself. "It's like I thought then. It's a girl after all." She regarded the smooth crotch of the girl's black pajama bottoms and ran her fingers over the silky smooth skin of her thigh. "Still... I'm already here. No-one's ever said specifically that it _has_ to be a boy after all. And besides, she's just so... soft... mmmm." She hummed slightly as she rubbed her cheek against the girl's exposed leg. Enjoying the pleasant sensation, she pressed her face into her black shorts and could feel a subtle bit of moisture. "Ah! She's already wet enough to seep through her shorts!" The brunette giggled excitedly. "I wonder what she's dreaming about...?"

Invading dreams was a simple matter for her, so she quickly snuck her way into the sleeping blonde's fantasy. The scene she was met with was rather confusing to be honest. It looked almost exactly the same as the real world she had just come from. The only difference was that she was now watching the scene on the bed from a distance. Even though she hadn't manifested herself, there was still a girl between the blonde's legs, only now, the covers were pulled back. The mystery girl had black hair at first and then red followed by blond like herself. Her features, too, were constantly changing. They were never wholly distinguishable, as if the girl couldn't decide who it was or maybe just didn't care. The demoness decided it was the latter as she watched the lewd dream unfold.

It really wouldn't have mattered if the strange girl could decide on a look because the blonde's eyes were shut so tight that she never would have noticed. The indistinguishable girl between her legs had long since pulled the black shorts down out of her way and gotten a mouthful of the girl underneath. Her tongue slipped unceremoniously through the slick folds of the blonde's pussy and drove its way inside as well. Clearly the other girl was enjoying it because she would writhe and moan every time the wet muscle flit over her clit and her hands would clench the sheets more tightly.

The demoness looked on in approval and absently began to rub at her panties with her tail while she bit at her lip. "Oh gods that looks like it feels amazing. To think she'd have this kind of naughty fantasy... I think I can work with this a little too well!"

Never one to be left out of the fun, the devil girl quickly moved to replace the shifting figure at the moaning girl's heat. She appeared without her horns, wings, and tail so that she looked like a normal girl with her large, chestnut ponytail hanging off to her left side. Back outside of the dream, she pulled the girl's pajamas down out of the way and stuck out her tongue to lap at the wet pussy before her, blending the lines between dream and reality.

The sleeping girl stirred slightly, twitching at the sensation on her bare flesh. Mentally she moaned aloud as the demoness redoubled the efforts the dream girl had been giving. She suckled harshly at the blonde's clit, causing more and more juices to drip from her pleasured hole. Each of her hands massaged the sleeping girl's thighs as she dug deeper into her center again. Her own tail wormed its way into her panties and the pleasure made her forget herself. Plunging her tongue further in than it should have been able to go caused the dreaming girl to open her eyes. She looked down at the brunette lapping hungrily between her legs with a lewd expression on her face.

This girl in her dreams was quite a hot little thing. Beautiful in fact. She was so well detailed that the blonde had to wonder if she'd actually seen her before, but there wasn't any room left in her dream for intelligent thought. The beautiful brunette smiled up at her with lust filling her deep sapphire eyes and the ruby eyed blonde doubled over as she was hit with another wave of pleasure. Somehow, she could feel the brunette's tongue reaching deep inside her. She swore it had to be over four inches in length, but that was crazy.

"Hah! Ah... god... oh god, that's amazing!" In her dream, she moaned erotically and in reality, her hands had copied their mental state of clutching the bed sheets. As the demon tongue twisted and coiled deep inside her, she would twitch more and more, eventually even thrusting her hips into the devil girl's face. Inside her dream, she reached out towards the brunette who was confused at first, but quickly understood and took her hand. The ruby-eyed girl clutched her hand tightly.

"G-good..." Her breath hitched at first. "That feels... incredibly good! Ahn! H...how is it possible? I can feel your tongue so deep inside!"

Having almost completely lost her focus, drowned in the taste of the juices that flowed forth from the human girl's pussy, the demoness' form began to waver. The blonde caught a glimpse of her wings for a moment. Then her tail and horns, too. They would flit in and out of existence like a static radio station, but she was too far gone to really care.

"Oh yes, lick right there! I'm so close! Any more and I'm really, ahn... going to... coooooooooooooome!"

Her body was racked with orgasm, hips twitching and jerking, but the sapphire-eyed demoness had lodged her tongue firmly in place and refused to budge as the blonde came so hard that everything went dark.

No, wait... everything really was dark. The scene from her dream faded to the dimly lit version offered by the summer night's moon. Only here, her covers were still in place and a large lump was underneath. She threw off the comforter, leaving the figure below to rise up and now the beautiful brunette from before was sitting back on her legs between the blonde's spread ones, wings and all now fully visible, licking sticky juices off her fingers and lips.

There were a number of things the blonde wasn't sure of, not the least of which being how her dream had been invaded... or had it come true?

"Wha... what the hell are you doing!?" She yelled at the intruder, sitting bolt upright.

The demon girl wasn't so much as fazed. She titled her head curiously for a second before pulling her fingers from her mouth and brandishing them for the blonde to see. "It's wet."

"I can see that it's wet! Why are you licking it?! Why is your tongue so long?! Why...?!" A million other questions came to mind, but she stopped on the most reasonable one. "No, why are you even here!?"

"The window was open." The devil replied simply, resting on her hands between her legs now that her treat had run out.

"But... that...!" The girl sighed in exasperation. Clearly she wasn't going to be quick about this. On the other hand, she didn't seem to be a threat so the blonde decided she could relax. She eyed the winged intruder for a few moments more, the other girl staring right back at her, tail swishing in anticipation. "What _are_ you?" She asked at last.

"I'm a succubus!" She replied in a bubbly tone with a big smile. Clearly she was quite proud of the fact.

"A succubus...?" The ruby eyed girl repeated.

"Mmhmm!"

"But... aren't Succubi supposed to prey on boys?"

Instantly, the demon girl's face shrank as she turned her gaze to the side and puckered her lips.

"Hey, give me a break! This is the first place I could find tonight... Besides!" She whipped her head back around and stared at the blonde. "Boys get so boring! But then, I guess anything does after a few centuries..." Her gaze was unfocused, her eyes sullen. "They're fun and all, and nice enough most of the time, but with you it was different. Girls are so soft, nothing like guys at all, and they taste so different... so good!" Her eyes glazed over as she thought about it and it was only now that the ruby-eyed girl realised she was still exposed. With a yelp, she quickly pulled up her shorts and hugged her legs closed.

"D-don't say things like that! It's bad enough you went and did that, but now you're going to analyze it?!"

"Ah... You're blushing! How cute! Did it get you that worked up just to think about it? Such a pervert..." She giggled behind one of her hands.

"_I'm_ a pervert?! Who was it that snuck in here and attacked an innocent girl?!"

"Don't give me that. Who are you calling innocent? I'm not the one who put that fantasy in your head you know. You really are just a horny pervert, aren't you?" The devil girl began crawling up to the blonde, a coy smile on her face, until they were a few feet apart. "Aren't you?" She whispered hotly.

"I..." The blonde's voice was faint. She didn't meet the devil's eyes and her face was flushed. "I'm not a pervert. I just..."

"Shhhhh..." The succubus placed one painted nail over her lips to silence her. "It's all the same to me. This is what I do after all. So..." Now that there were just inches separating their lips, the brunette took the girl by the chin and coaxed her to meet her sapphire eyes. "would you like me to help you relieve your desires...?"

Before their lips met, the blonde spoke. "Fate!" She squeaked at first.

"Huh?" The succubus tilted her head.

"My... name is Fate. W...what's yours?"

"My name...?" The demon girl looked almost taken aback. Fate thought she had said something wrong until she noticed the hint of sadness in the brunette's eyes. "No one... no boy has asked my name in such a long time. Maybe they just don't care these days..."

"But that's awful!" Fate said in earnest. "How can you share something like this and not ask your partner's name?"

She nodded, not present in mind to have a response. Suddenly her eyes refocused and somehow looked far brighter than the moment before, happier. "I'm Nanoha."

"Nanoha...?" The word tingled her lips like a spark.

"Uhn." Nanoha bobbed her head assuredly.

"Nanoha... It sounds lovely."

Nanoha was giddy with excitement, something she hadn't felt in ages. "So..." She resumed closing the distance between them. "Would you like to play... Fate-chan?"

"Yeah..."

Fate was the one to close the distance between them. She leaned forward and met Nanoha's soft, full lips. They tasted as cherry as they looked and fit so perfectly against hers. The succubus wasn't in the mood for wasting time so it was only moments before she felt a tongue pushing against her lips, begging for entry. True to her form, the devil girl had an inhuman tongue that Fate could now tell was pointed slightly and more agile than a human one. Remembering the way it had stirred her up before, she allowed the muscle to slide past her lips with a pang of excitement in her chest. To her credit, the blonde wasn't new to this sort of thing, but the brunette demoness had a number of tricks up her sleeve that no human girl could hope to match, running over her teeth and every inch of her mouth in seconds.

Quickly, Nanoha entangled her unusual muscle with Fate's own tongue, the length easily wrapping it all around. It was almost as if the devil were gripping the blonde's tongue with hers. Fate submitted to the succubus, allowing herself to be pushed down onto the bed as Nanoha supported herself on hands and knees. Their kiss was already wet and sloppy, but the demoness wasn't done quite yet. She could feel how hot the girl's skin had grown against her own and felt her hard nipples where they pressed into her tight, pink bra. Wanting to drive her even more crazy, she slowly slid her tongue over Fate's to the back of her throat. Soft, sapphire eyes looked straight into deep, ruby ones; searching for a hint of fear. Fate's gaze didn't waver and her tongue pulled at the longer one inside her mouth, coaxing it to continue. Cautiously, Nanoha worked the four inches of her tongue all the way down Fate's throat. It was slimy with their saliva at this point and the sensation tickled, but it felt oddly pleasant. She withdrew it erotically, pulling her head back away from the blonde's until the tip of her tongue passed Fate's teeth, receiving a playful nip along the way as she drew it back into her own mouth.

"That tongue... is incredible." Fate gasped, taking great gulps of air; something that didn't seem to be necessary for the succubus.

"Nyahahaha, but you're no amateur yourself, Fate-chan! Do you do this sort of thing often?"

"No, not that often." A light blush covered her cheeks. "I've had a few girlfriends, but they certainly couldn't do anything like that."

"You have, have you? So Fate-chan's an experienced lesbian then!"

"Don't say it like that! That's embarrassing!" Her blushed deepened, but her tone was hardly angry.

"That's good though." Nanoha allowed Fate to prop herself up against the headboard before straddling her lap. "You're my first girl after all, so you hafta show me what to do."

"You really don't seem to need my help..." Fate mused when she pictured her dream again. "Say..."

"Hmm?"

"You mentioned earlier that anything gets boring after a few centuries... What do you mean? How old are you exactly...?"

"Eh? I haven't really thought about it in awhile." The succubus swished her tail around behind her while she thought, eyes pointing off and up at the ceiling. "Somewhere around... 5 I guess."

Confusion was clear on the blonde's face. "5?" She repeated.

"Yup, that sounds right. Just over 500."

"Oh. You were referring to centur... 500?!"

"Yeah. Is there something wrong with that?" Nanoha asked, looking slightly hurt and innocent.

"N-no, it's just that...! Well I mean you... you've lived longer than I could in several lifetimes! There's no way I could ever be your senior in anything and yet here you are asking me to teach you..." Fate peered into the succubus' sapphire eyes, wondering if they held a reflection of all the years she'd seen. "It must be nice though, seeing so much of the world. All the ways it's changed."

"It's not as glamorous as it sounds you know. Aside from the length, a demon's life passes just the same as a human's would. Hours flow into days, days flow into weeks, and then into months and years. It all seems to pass in the blink of an eye." Nanoha wrapped her arms around Fate's waist and pulled them flush against each other so she could use the blonde's shoulder like a pillow. "And it's sad, thinking that so much time passed before I met someone like you..."

After an awkward moment, Fate was able to wrap her arms around the girl's waist below her wings. "Someone like me?"

"Someone... that I want to have a relationship with. It's a very rare thing among us demons."

The blonde blushed, but made no effort to push the succubus off. "They don't have relationships where you're from?"

Nanoha raised her head again to confront the girl. "There are some who are together, but especially with sex demons like me, it doesn't make a lot of sense. Some demons are couples, I suppose, but it's nothing like the dating that humans do."

"So you've gone all these years..." The ruby-eyed girl put the pieces together, "without anyone at your side, or even someone to ask your name?"

In defeat, the demoness hung her head, letting it slip from the girl's shoulder, but instead of dropping in shame, the blonde caught her chin and pulled up her head to level their eyes. "Nanoha. I want to make _you_ feel good this time."

"Really? Then... I'm in your hands, Fate-chan. Please, be gentle with me, okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be..." Fate leaned forward and whispered as the demon girl let her eyes droop closed and their lips connected. "really gentle, Nanoha."

As softly as she spoke, the blonde slid her tongue between the painted lips of her demonic counterpart and sweetly licked at every corner of her mouth in turn, the brunette's tongue flicking back in response. Her muscle slipped across Nanoha's teeth and tarried awhile at her pointed fangs, pronounced enough to be something other than human, but not sharp enough to do any real damage. Their kiss would break only enough to allow air into their lungs as their lips parted when they switched sides and then it would immediately return to the two girls being connected so that they could be mistaken for one body. Soft, gentle arms ensnared Fate about her neck, but they pulled at her with enough force to hint at the real strength the succubus had hidden. With the heat between her legs growing once more, the burgundy eyed girl worked at the corner of her partner's mouth, kisses slowly trailing off from her lips to press hotly down the skin of her neck. And what beautiful skin it was. Smooth as silk and cool to the touch, despite the inferno that burned within the girl. She sucked, at length, the crook of her neck and the demoness moaned with lidded eyes and stretched her neck out to the side. As the soft, red mark started showing on her skin, she unfolded her wings and encompassed Fate within them, wrapping them tightly together.

Fate reveled in the sensation of the succubus hugging her so thoroughly, but she could no longer run her hands up and down the girl's back and thighs. She drew her mouth away from the love mark she had been leaving. "Nanoha. This feels nice, but it isn't going to work. Can you put your wings back down? I can't really move."

"Ah! I'll take care of it then." Quickly, Nanoha withdrew her wings. They folded behind her back once more, compacting much the same as a bat's, but they kept pulling in and as if they were made purely out of snow, they melted against her skin.

"Wow." Fate breathed. "I didn't know you could do something like that. I wonder if this tail will get in the way too..." With one of the hands behind the sapphire eyed girl's back, Fate reached for her slender tail.

"Wait! N-nyoooo!" Nanoha slumped forward and let out a throaty moan when Fate wrapped her fingers around the base of the black, demon appendage.

Without even batting an eye, the blonde smirked in amusement. "Oh? That was quite a reaction wasn't it? Could it be that you're really sensitive here, miss demon?" She whispered into the pony-tailed girl's ear with a tone of dominance, twisting her grip slightly.

"Y-yes! So please don't... do that! Unh...!" She shut one eye to combat the sensation.

"Get on your knees, Nanoha."

"Wha-what?!"

"Get on your knees and face that way." Indicating the edge of the bed. "I know exactly what you'll enjoy."

"Ah... Y-yes, ma'am." Without any resistance, the scantily-clad succubus crawled out of the blonde's lap and faced away from her on all fours.

Fate admired the lovely view in front of her, the lovely brunette now on her knees at the mercy of the blonde. An oddly dominant spirit swelled within Fate as she took hold of the curvy ass that swayed back and forth a few inches from her face, taunting her. There was only a moment to enjoy the fullness of Nanoha's ass, squeezed and accentuated by her slutty, too-small panties, before her tail nearly whacked the ruby-eyed girl in the face. Deftly, Fate caught it in hand before she could be hit and Nanoha let out a long moan as she drew her hand all down the length to cup the pointed tip. Taking it gently in both hands, the girl laid a kiss upon the heart-shaped bud before moving to take the end between her lips. She suckled and licked at the head of her tail as the demoness writhed in pleasure.

The blonde took a length of it into her mouth and give it a tender bite. Nanoha's arms failed her at that point and she flopped down onto her chest, ass still pointed in the air.

"Mou, Fate-chan! This is what you had in mind? That sort of teasing is aaaahhhnbearable!" She quickly stuffed her face only the covers to hide her embarrassment.

"Oh no." Fate replied, releasing the slick tail from her mouth. "I have something much better in store."

Her teasing tongue glided all the way from the tip down to the base of the succubus' tail, that stuck out just above the hem of her panties. Nanoha squirmed and rolled her hips and her tail struggled against Fate's clutch. She wouldn't reject though and kept it firmly in her left hand while the right began to peel away Nanoha's skimpy, sodden panties and reveal her glistening pussy underneath.

The demon girl gasped into the sheets as the cool air cradled her heat and Fate giggled at the sound. "Such a cute reaction. And this pussy of yours... looks good enough to eat. I'll help myself then, Nanoha."

With tongue outstretched, she buried her face in the succubus' snatch and set to work. Her wet muscle quickly found its way over her folds and down to the hood that housed her hardening clit. As she flipped it back and forth with her eager tongue, her nose tickled the other girl's folds. Nanoha had been reduced to biting her finger in order to suppress her moans, but it wasn't working particularly well as they kept slipping past her lips.

Fate spoke between licks, now alternatively licking over her engorged lips and dipping her tongue into her tight center. "That's no good, Nanoha. It's just the two of us here after all. No-one else is home so I wanna hear that cute voice of yours." The hand that wasn't still working Nanoha's tail began to knead the flesh of her gorgeous ass.

"Fate-chan, this is really bad! Like this I-I'll cum any minute! Hah ahn...! Your to-ngue is great, but fuah! I still want more!"

"Don't worry, I have just the thing." She replied, lifting the tail to her lips again.

Taking it between her lips and coating it with saliva, she made sure to be as torturous as possible. The oddly tipped tail started out thin enough but eventually flared out to a couple inches by the end of the heart-shaped bulb. In length, it was a fair bit more than it was thick; really more of an elongated spade than a heart. Whether this was its indeed purpose or not, it was perfect for what the blonde had in mind.

"If they're both this sensitive," She spoke over the demon girl's labored panting. "this will be incredibly fun to watch."

Without hesitation, Fate placed the point of the tail at Nanoha's entrance and immediately pushed the whole thing inside. "Nyyyooooooo!?" The demoness moaned half in surprise and half babbling as she shook uncontrollably. Despite all the preparation she had done, Fate was surprised by how tight the fit had been. The girl's pussy had been spread a noticeable amount as it slid inside until the tightness began to fight back. But her tail wasn't entirely solid, so it would give in to the pressure until it too fought to regain its natural shape and so the blonde watched in wonder as each of Nanoha's spasms repeated the cycle until tears began to well in her eyes.

"Stop... please stop! Gods, it feels so good that I'll go crazy! Ahhhn nooo! I'm really going... to faint like this, please pull it out!"

Fate was snapped out of her trance and frantically tried to free the girl from her ecstasy, inevitably yanking out the tail more roughly than she would have liked, at which the demoness screamed and collapsed in front of her.

For almost a full minute, she did nothing but lie there and take gasping breathes that eventually turned into deep, steady sighs; the whole time having both hands clasped protectively over her pussy, her tail completely limp and the blonde gazed at her with worry clouded eyes.

"Nanoha...? Are you okay?" She questioned timidly.

"FATE-CHAN!" The girl yelled, shooting bolt upright, but almost immediately swaying again. The blonde lurched forward to steady her and they knelt together in the middle of the bed.

"I-I'm sor-"

"THAT! Was the most _incredible_ orgasm I've ever had!" Her demeanor was quite giddy for someone who had nearly blacked out. "And the most exhausting. Sorry, but I need another minute..." Her head slumped onto Fate's breasts and the ruby-eyed girl gently ran her fingers through the giant, brunette side-ponytail.

"That doesn't count though..." Came a muffled voice.

"Hmm?"

She turned enough to escape the girl's cleavage. "You still can't beat a succubus. Using her own tail is cheating." She bit the covered breast in front of her gently.

"Sorry sorry!" Fate apologised again, squirming slightly from the bite. "I don't know what came over me. I've really never been like that before."

"Fufufu... I've uncovered a secret part of Fate-chan? How interesting. Good thing you didn't torture your girlfriends like this. That could be dangerous. Nyahahaha!"

"Mou, I really am sorry. Aren't you mad at me for doing that?"

"Of course not. We sex demons strive for orgasms like that!"

Fate tilted her head in interest. "Is that so?"

"Yep!" Her nodding seemed more like nuzzling into the girl's chest. "There are humans who want to feel pain until it's pleasurable, but us demons want to feel so much pleasure that it's painful. And Fate-chan is perfect at that!"

"Ah, it wasn't just my doing. It's because Nanoha is so incredibly tight."

"Nyahaha, that's because I'm a succubus, Fate-chan! No matter how many times it's fucked, a succubus' pussy is always as tight as the day it was deflowered!"

"Oh my. That's something I wish I could experience for myself..." She mumbled, her neglected pussy twitching.

"Wish granted!" Nanoha announced as she shoved the human girl onto her back. Quickly, she descended upon the blond and pulled her shorts and panties down and off her legs in one fell swoop.

"Na-Nanoha! What are you doing all of a sudden?!"

"Exactly what you asked for! Just hold still and... well you may wanna breathe deeply. This may sting a little."

"Sting? What are you...!" But at that point, her voice cut out as she experienced the strangest sensation she had ever known.

Nanoha had instantly dived in and covered the blond's clit with her mouth. She uncovered it with her tongue and began to suck and pull at it with her lips. As she did so, it grew unbearably hot. Even if Fate had wanted to watch what was transpiring, her eyes clenched shut involuntarily from the weird feeling swelling between her legs. Nanoha began to pull her lips up and Fate's clit followed. Stretching? No. More like it was changing; transforming into something else. Up and up it went until the succubus at last pulled her lips free with a soft pop.

"Oh gods, that went better than I imagined! This thing is just incredible."

"What thing? Nanoha, what did you do?" Suddenly, Fate felt her groin twitch and opened her eyes uncertainly. What she saw stood up from her body a decent ways, enough that it was nearly above the head of the girl who was resting her chin beside it.

"Ta da! You grew a dick! Well... not really grew and I can get rid of it later, but it's still incredible! Just think of all the girls you could ravage with this thing." She nuzzled against it cutely.

"I have one in mind." Fate replied, with a meek smile.

"Ah! My poor little pussy is doomed! Nyahahaha! You sure handled it well though."

"Well..." The blond began to blush, sitting up and moving to lean back against the headboard, the brunette scooted up with her. "I may have imagined it before... a little."

"Mmm, that would explain why it worked so well. My magic is fueled by your desires after all. So tell me, does your new dick desire a blowjob?"

Her response was barely audible. "Y...yes please."

"So you're back to being that shy, timid girl again, huh? I just can't figure you out, Fate-chan. You weren't like this in your dream." She began to lick up and down the sides of Fate's new appendage.

"B...but a dream is different. No-one can see me in a dream. Nnh..." She closed one eye.

Speaking between licks, "Yeah, but... what about... your girlfriends?" With that she kissed the head and began her slow, torturous descent.

"I...I...! We never di-did anything like this! I mean, I guess I've had sex, but ahhhI've only done ahn handful of intimate th-things with any of them!"

"Fhen wheer dith thath...?"

"Don't talk with it in your mouth!" The ruby-eyed girl yelled, turning as dark as her irises.

Nanoha brought her mouth off with a pop and gazed up at the girl above her. "Then where did that come from? How did you suddenly get so confident and dominant?" Fate could only offer a helpless shrug in response. "Ah so that's how it is. Fate-chan's switch, I need to flip it again." And she quickly returned to her work.

Taking Fate's dick back between her lips, the brunette set to work with every cruel tease and torturous stroke she could think of. She started at the head and worked the whole length down her throat, eight or nine inches at least. Gently pressing her teeth to the skin, she raked them all the way back up the shaft until they pulled over the skin of the head and Fate shivered noticeably. Still the blonde sat with her eyes clenched shut and hands clasped over her mouth, so the demon girl kept going. Next she licked down the side, wrapping the blond's length with her nimble tongue and stroking it up and down; sucking at the skin and stretching it gently with her teeth. As she sucked, her hands stroked the girl's fair skin; across her stomach and over her thighs, outside and in, but she refused to touch the pussy that dripped wantonly beneath her dick. The demoness had other plans for that.

When the ruby-eyed girl put one hand on the side of her cheek, Nanoha redoubled her efforts to send her partner over the edge. Working her way back up to the head with eyes staring hotly at the human girl, she shot her a lusty smile and barred one of her fangs, stroking it with her pointed tongue. Making sure Fate was watching, Nanoha sank her fang into the opening at the tip of her dick. It wasn't a large fang by any means, no worse than if she had done the same with her tongue, but the way she made the whole thing look so erotic struck a chord in the other girl.  
Suddenly a hand closed on either side of her head. Fate lifted the girl's mouth away just for an instant before she forced her down onto her cock, bottoming out in the girl's throat. Up and down she jerked the demoness, treating her throat like an onahole and thrusting her own hips up to meet her lips. Tears of happiness and pleasure welled up in Nanoha's eyes as she was taken so roughly. This treatment wasn't anything beyond her ability, so she allowed the blond to take control, having her way until her thrusting became more frantic and her cock throbbed with her impending orgasm.

Fate bottomed out once more and held her willing victim in place, ready to come, but the succubus wasn't about to let it end just like that. She snaked her tongue out past her lips and down towards her conqueror's dripping snatch. With a quick flick over her lips, she plunged her tongue as far as it would go inside and had the back of her throat coated as Fate let out a throaty moan.

"Na-Nanohhhhhhaaaaaa!" She slumped back against the headboard again as the initial waves passed over her, but still she continued to come.

Rope after rope of hot, thick cum was shot down Nanoha's waiting throat. She was amazed by how much the girl could let out, even by magical standards. It got to the point where she couldn't swallow it all at once and the creamy liquid flooded her mouth, but the greedy devil refused to spill even a single drop and somehow managed to swallow the whole mouthful. Proceeding to then milk the girl with her mouth for every last drop, she crawled up Fate's form to take a seat on her stomach, the girl's cock hugging the curve of her ass, wrapped her arms haphazardly around her neck, blonde hair and all, and kissed her with a mouthful of cum.

At first she was surprised, but it gave her pause for only a moment. She returned the demon's lusty, cum riddled kiss and felt the slippery liquid as it slimed its way between their tongues and around her mouth. She swallowed what had made its way across their exchange and grimaced slightly as they pulled apart.

"It's kind of bitter, but... not entirely bad."

"It's sort of an acquired taste." The succubus admitted. "But always better when it's shared! And trust me, there was plenty there to share..." Her smile was teasingly suggestive as she lapped at the remaining drop of cum on her lips.

"I'm sorry, Nanoha..."

"Not this again! You were doing so well and being so rough! Don't suddenly go back to...!" But she was cut off as a slender finger covered her lips.

Fate took hold of the feeling that grew inside her, taming it, and the burgundy eyes which she stared out of were now firm and set on their goal. "I'm sorry... but I can't hold back anymore." With one swift motion, she hoisted the pony-tailed girl up by the hips, pulled her too-small panties to the side, and positioned her cock at the entrance to her dripping wet pussy. "You'll be fine, right?"

"Ah, yes! Please do it!"

She obliged immediately, pulling the succubus roughly down the length of her cock and instantly filling the deepest part of her. Her lips spread wide as they were forced to accommodate the rather large intruder. Screaming silently, Nanoha threw back her head dug her nails into Fate's shoulders and reveled in the incredible feeling of being so thoroughly violated.

Fate gasped at the incredible tightness that enclosed her dick. It was warm and slippery, yet squeezing tightly from every angle to the point that it was almost more than she could bear. Forcing down her orgasm with sheer willpower, the blond rocked her partner's hips forward and back again, sharply sucking in air.

"Oh fuck... I never imagined you would feel this good! It's so intense I don't think I'll last very long at all." It was all she could do get that sentence out in one piece.

"Nyhaha, silly Fate-chan." One hand cupped the struggling girl's cheek and the other went down finally hoist the blond's tank top out of the way, aided on the other side by her tail. "You're completely new to this, so it's fine if you come right away. Go ahead and fill me up with your cum!"

The devil girl had been rocking her hips as she spoke, Fate's hands able to do little more than clutch her curvy ass. Teasing her limber tongue over one nipple and twisting the other between her finger tips, she was able to walk the ruby-eyed girl to the edge again and tip her over by clenching her muscles around her throbbing buried her face into the crook of her partners neck and groaned as she came, fingers tightening on the girl's ass. Nanoha frozen in her ministrations as her pussy was flooded with cum. Each time her dick throbbed, it shot a rope of cum straight into the succubus' womb which she was firmly lodged against. Fate felt as the other girl shivered and shook from the sensation, eventually working up the strength to buck her hips and press even harder against the deepest part of her pussy. Her thrusting and the hot, thick cum that flooded through her center sent that pony-tailed girl reeling as well. Her back arched and she pressed harder into the blond who was biting at her neck.

"Hhaaah Fate-chan! That feels so good I'm coming toooo!"

When at last all their strength had left them, they fell back against the headboard with Nanoha lying over top of Fate and resting her head between her breasts. "How was it?" She hummed without even looking up. "You even made me come like that."

"Wonderful... again is fine, right?" And without waiting for a responsive or ever breaking their connection, she lifted the girl into the air and switched to so she could now straddle the girl lying on her back.

"Eeek! No more, you'll break me! Nyahaha!" Nanoha giggled in an almost tipsy manor.

Nanoha's legs dangled off to either side as her blond lover knelt above her and pulled her bra down until her breasts sprung forth with a satisfying jiggle. The demoness giggled again as she felt the human girl's dick begin to harden once more inside her. In mere moments, it was once more jabbing at her deepest parts and stretching her pussy open pleasantly. It got harder still and she moaned at the massive size as her breasts were descended upon, roughly being squeezed and pulled. Hand clutching breast and mouth pulling nipple Fate worked at her chest. Her tongue coated each nipple with saliva until they glistened in the low light. The blond blew on each one till it stood hard and at attention before pulling at each in turn with her teeth. Moans and groans escaped Nanoha's cherry glossed lips as her breasts were tortured and her pussy was denied the stimulation it desired. At last she began to work her hips again, sliding in and out of the girl's heat with cruel slowness. All the way out to the tip of the head she would pull it and then all the way back to her womb, but whenever the devil girl opened her mouth in protest, the blond would stop altogether and shoot her a wicked smile. After a few failed attempts to speed up the pace, the flustered demon finally smacked Fate on the ass with her tail.

Fate merely chuckled in response, but gave in to what the girl wanted... for the most part. "Alright." She whispered, grabbing the heart tipped tail. "If that's really how you want it."

Knowing full well what sort of sensations the succubus could feel through her tail, Fate took hold of the tip, slick with juice from repeatedly rubbing against Nanoha's heat, and slid it quickly into her own pussy. Nanoha gasped in surprise and it was at this moment that the blond drove her dick all the way back inside in one thrust. With the new pleasure that emanated from her center, she was spurred to rock her hips rapidly and fuck the succubus as roughly as she could manage. Thrusting was easier now with cum from both of them coating her cock and she slid in and out of Nanoha more smoothly. Even the juice from her own pussy trickled down her dick and added to the sloppy mess of juices they were using as lube. Dropping onto all fours, Nanoha quickly ensnared her, legs folding behind her back and arms encompassing her neck.

"A... a kiss... please!" The dominated girl begged, and her conqueror was all too happy to oblige.

With their tongues playing back and forth, they were now connected in three different ways. As Fate continued to pound into Nanoha's tight pussy, the tail inside her own would twist and jerk around, twirling and working deeper. Her tongue was again stroked by that lovely demon one as the flavor of cherries filled her mouth, all of these things working on her at once beginning to drive her mad. The more she focused on their complete connection, the more her thrusting turned from intentional to pure instinct. Her eyes glazed over and the only thought that ran through her mind was one of seeking release. That's right, release. She was so close, but she had to make Nanoha cum with her. Gathering every ounce of strength, she slammed her dick home and shook the demoness to the core with every thrust. She let her hips drop each time she forced them up and the devil girl mewled cutely between their kiss, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"I'm so close! Please, cum with me, Nanohhhaaa!" She panted against her partners lips.

Her hips dropped one last time and both of their pussies quivered as they came, spilling juices over each other as they panted and moaned together, but while Fate's cock throbbed, no cum came out. When they'd recomposed themselves enough to move from where they had slumped, the blonde slid out of her lover and sat back, after gently dislodging the demonic tail, to regard her cock.

"Nanoha, it's still rock hard. I don't think it let up at all..." She stroked it a few times absently, taking in the feeling of it throbbing in her hand and the slickness of their mixed cum coating. She continued stroking the shaft rapidly, their lube making it easy, and teased at the head as the succubus crawled up to her, giggling.

"If you like that so much Fate-chan, I have something fun we can try."

It wasn't until after she had shooed away the human girl's hand that she wriggled up between her legs and slid her throbbing cock into the valley of her breasts. Pressing a hand to either side, she squeezed her respectable cleavage together around the slimy member and began to stroke up and down.

"Do you like it? Getting jerked off with my breasts?"

"Hahn ah y-yeah. It feels really good. It's so warm between your breasts, Nanoha. Just like your pussy..." Fate leaned back and gazed at the ceiling, supporting herself on her arms.

"Mou, Fate-chan is such a pervert, isn't she? I'm glad you're enjoying. Can you come like this? Maybe I should use my mouth too..."

After a minute or two of Nanoha's soft tits and her tongue pulling at the head, Fate felt her dick start to twitch yet again.

"I...I'm... coming again!" But as Nanoha opened her mouth to receive the flood of semen, nothing came.

"Still no good, huh?" She eyed the throbbing cock thoughtfully. "If you really have that much stored up, then we'll hafta do better than before." Crawling on hands and knees, she turned away from the blond.

"What else is there we can do? We thought of everything..."

"Don't be silly, Fate-chan. You still hafta fill this hole!" The succubus now lay on the bed with her ass in the air, spreading her cheeks apart.

"Your ass?" The ruby-eyed girl sounded concerned, but nonetheless she rose to her knees and positioned herself behind the succubus. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Of course I'll be fine and here. Put this back in." She raised her tail up and wagged it in front of Fate's face. "You'll love it. Trust me."

Fate smiled and shook her head with a laugh. "Geez. Maybe I'm pretty stupid to go along with all this so easily. Or maybe you're just that cute." Nanoha giggled happily at that, but was disrupted as she felt her tail slip past Fate's tight lips and into the warmth of her pussy.

"So this tail of yours is just like a dick isn't it?" Fate observed from her reaction. "So what would it be like if I stuffed it in your pussy while I fuck your ass, I wonder?" With her cock fixed at Nanoha's puckered hole, she began to push inside.  
"You'd better nnnnnot! Besides, you need that so you can finally come, Fate-chan! I want you to paint my insides white with your cum." Her hips slid back to meet with her lover's, thrusting her dick all the way inside.

"Oh fuck..." She bit her lip. "Your ass might be all I need for that. It feels amaZING! Wha-what did you just...?!"

Nanoha's tail suddenly had begun to pulse inside Fate. In just seconds it was shaking like a vibrator and then demoness was doing her utmost to work it in and out. "Don't think for a second that I've exhausted all my little magic tricks. Not by a long shot. Now fuck me till we can't even stand anymore!"

"Heh, you're getting pretty full of yourself." The dominant girl answered with a glint in her ruby eyes.

With the most intensity she had mustered all night, Fate started fucking Nanoha's ass as if to put her in her place. The succubus' only responses were moans of pleasure and pleadings for more. Lucky for her, the blond had no intention of letting up in her onslaught of thrusts, but the harder she fucked the girl, the more intense her tail vibrations became and it wasn't long before the sheets were soaked with the juices that dripped down their legs. After a few minutes of this, Fate decided on one last move to assert her dominance. She took hold of the devil girl and tipped them both backwards, so that the brunette was now sitting in her lap, and forced the girl to work her hips if she wanted to continue. Nanoha did so without missing a beat, working her hips up and down the whole length of Fate's shaft. The blond then took a firm hold of her lover's ass and they worked together to connect their two heats with such fervor and intensity that they were each sweating heavily by the end, hair plastered randomly against their bodies.

They each panted as they spoke.

"This time... I'm really going to cum... I'm so close!"

"Please go ahead... fill me up inside...! FATE-CHAAAAAAAN!

"NANOHAAAAAAA!"

Fate's cock shuttered as it began to shoot thick ropes of cum into Nanoha's quivering asshole. It shot out with such force that it splashed back onto her stomach and Nanoha's tail kept her coming long after they had lost strength and collapsed onto their sides, Fate draping one arm over the succubus. They lay there quietly for a time until Fate's softened dick slid from Nanoha's ass with a wet plop. The vibrations from her tail had lessened as they lay there and they now stopped entirely as she withdrew her tail tenderly and used it instead to like a plug to keep the cum in her ass.

"Gods, Fate-chan. You came so much that my stomach even sticks out a little!" She giggled excitedly as Fate rubbed at the tiny bulge that she had put in her stomach.

"I'm really sorry about that!" Fate hid her face in embarrassment.

"Oh, sweet little Fate-chan is back." The succubus turned over and to face the girl and peck her softly on the lips. "I like you like this too." She smiled. "But I never imagined you had the endurance of an incubus." Scooting over further, the devil girl laced her form with Fate's in a hug and the blond was surprised to feel a thigh rub against her pussy.

"Ah, my dick is gone." Looking down, it was true. It was gone and her clit was back as if nothing had ever changed.

"The spell wore off, of course. You let out this much cum after all; the magic's not infinite."

"Oh, but..."

"Nyahahaha! Did you enjoy it that much you naughty little girl? Then... I can come back again if you like."

"I... would like that..." Fate yawned, closing her eyes and succumbing to fatigue at last.

As she drifted off to sleep, she mumbled one last thing. "I know you're a demon... but what if... I love you, Nanoha?"

"Then..." She whispered over the girl's sleeping form. "I might just love you too... Fate-chan." And after placing one last kiss on her lips, she was gone.

0000000000

_I woke the next morning; clothed, bed covered. It was as if nothing had ever happened. All that remained was the throbbing in my pussy and the cherry taste on my lips. But I know I didn't dream her up. It wasn't all just some elaborate fantasy. I don't know when she'll be back, but I believe that she will. So I'll continue to leave the window open..._

And that's the last line on the page, where the cursor blinks for awhile as I stare indecisively. Finally I hit enter, posting my fantastical work, and push my chair back a ways from my desk. Maybe it's lame to post it anonymously on a fantasy site, but I need to record this memory somewhere whether they believe me or not. I sigh as I stare at the words on the computer screen, the only source of light in the room. Even the moon is barely shining tonight. Absentmindedly, one of my hands wanders down to my shorts and slips beneath the waistband and I find myself heaving a deep sigh of relief as I stroke my hardening cock and feel the cool summer night air settle at my back...

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading if you've made it this far. It might not be great because I'm getting back into the swing of writing these things, but if their personalities seemed all over the place, you have to remember that a succubus adapts to suit her partners desires. Till next time.**


End file.
